


Consequence

by cookieboo



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Confession, F/M, I hope you like angst, Love Triangle, One sided, also there might be multiple parts, because this is gonna be angsty lol, because why not lol, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: Senku realizes the feelings he was developing and doesn't know what to do with it. [ f/n ] does her best to help him but only realizes that it backfires in the end. How will it turn out?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

####  _"_ _consequence | a result or effect of an action or condition._ "

  
  
Senku is a man of science and truth. That has been his thought process for as long as he can remember. He has seen that emotions have a very powerful function that can even go as far to have someone make rash decisions that will affect them later on in the future. 

But despite living only amongst the truth, he knew the consequences he had to face in order to snap out of the figment reality he would only live in his dreams. 

The emotion of love was something that Senku didn’t want to pursue seriously, despite feeling so lonely and alone inside. He was in pure denial when it came to this emotion but his heart wouldn’t keep itself in control. He was starting to become more aware of his own feelings but he knew that if he were to express it now, his friends were going to disappear. He couldn’t risk it, he couldn’t just--

“Senku?”

Senku’s breath hitches as he opens his eyes, looking at his surroundings as he looks down at his hands. He was writing something into his notebook, the mechanical pencil rolling off of his hand to land on his desk. The white haired scientist closes his eyes again for a moment before opening them and looking at the person who called out his name. Looking up from his spot, he makes eye contact with a [ e/c ] colored girl in a middle school uniform and her short hair resting on her shoulders. She held her bag on her right shoulder as she was about to reach out and check his temperature, a worried expression on her facial features.

“Are you alright, Senku? You’ve been spacing out a lot recently..that’s so unlike you..”

As she was about to make physical contact with his forehead, he stood up from his seat as quickly as he could and avoided looking at her gaze. She jumped from the sudden action but quickly caught the message, pulling her hand away as she instinctively rested her hands on her bag strap. Senku continues to remain quiet while he packs his things, stuffing his notebooks into his bag before zipping it up. 

“Where’s Yuzuriha-san and Taiju?”

[ f/n ] was completely taken by surprise when Senku recalled their friend by her first name. Despite only knowing her for a few months, he seemed to like hearing her name roll off his tongue so naturally. She tightens her grip on her bag strap, still looking at the ground before replying to his question. 

“Taiju-kun and Yuzuriha-chan are waiting by the gates. They thought you’d be in the science lab again so I told them I’d get you. Plus..I wanted to talk to you about something important..”

As the girl looked up, Senku’s back was facing her while he had turned to look outside of the window. She was about to ask what was wrong again until [ f/n ] felt the soft breeze coming from the window, the curtains swaying as [ f/n ] slowly turned to look where Senku was looking at. She couldn’t tell at first, but as the curtains moved away; [ f/n ] could visibly see the familiar brown haired girl laughing with a vibrant smile on her lips. Her laugh was gentle as Taiju told her another joke, Yuzuriha moving to wipe the tear away from her eyes as she continued to laugh. 

[ f/n ] turns to look at Senku again, the grip on the beaker and flask that he was holding tightened just a bit before he gently places them down on the counter in front of him. His eyes were longing and if someone were to see him right now, you can easily tell that Senku Ishigami was indeed in love with his best friend’s crush.

The [ h/c ] haired girl allowed her hand to hover over her shirt on where her heart would be before clenching the fabric underneath. She continued to look at the future scientist in front of her, feeling her heart ache in agony as her words were caught in her throat. However, [ f/n ] musters all the courage she had left and takes a deep breath to herself. After releasing a shaky sigh, she opens her mouth to speak.

“Senku..” [ f/n ] calls out to him, the scientist not responding right away. He takes a moment before closing his eyes and looks back at the [ h/c ] haired girl, Senku who was oblivious at the message her [ e/c ] colored eyes were trying to convey.

“You’ve been acting..kind of strange lately and it’s bothering all of us. Taiju-kun..Yuzuriha-chan..and I. A-Are you sick..? Are you--” Senku merely scoffs as he continues his task by putting the science materials away. [ f/n ] had completely stopped her rant as soon as Senku looked at her with a smug face, doing his best to conceal his feelings.

“There’s no need to worry, I’m fine [ f/n ]. Besides, it’s normal that I stay after school isn’t it?”

“We-Well yeah but..”

“Then I don’t see a problem.” Senku shrugs as he was cleaning the first table in front of him before moving onto the second one. [ f/n ] starts to frown at the nonchalant reply before taking a step forward with brows furrowed.

“Senku, I know there’s something wrong.”

“Jesus, for the last time [ f/n ]. I’m fi--”

“You’re in love..aren’t you Senku..?”

The male stopped what he was doing for a moment, almost as if he was caught in an act of crime. Luckily he had his back facing her, unaware of the troubled look he emitted. He kept his composure like always and continued keeping his hands busy while not looking at his childhood friend of several years.

“And what evidence do you even have to prove that theory of yours?” Senku was about to say something more, his sarcasm laced in his words but [ f/n ] stood tall as her brows began to furrow. 

“Research has explained that when someone is attracted to somebody, they will instantly touch their face or neck. Your paracingulate cortex will alter any decision choice you’d make, ultimately saying ‘yes’ to anything.”

[ f/n ] took a cautious step forward as she wanted to reach out to him, wanting to just get over her fear and tell Senku the truth. But as Senku stood there, he could feel his emotions running wild inside of him. His conscious and heart was fighting against each other as his grip on the beaker was starting to tighten.

“You’re releasing an excess amount of dopamine that your paracingulate cortex is almost driving you to confess but..you’re forcing yourself to hold back..”

Senku scoffs as he looks down at his feet, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple as he continued to listen. But no matter how hard he was desperately trying to hold in a remark, it was becoming difficult after being told the truth. 

“You got anything else to say, [ f/n ]? Are you done?” From the tone of his voice, the girl flinched as she brought her hands close before stopping in her tracks. Senku placed the beaker down as he looked over his shoulder to look at her, her [ e/c ] colored eyes making eye contact with piercing red.

“Wh-What I’m saying is..you don’t have to suffer alone Senku..you can--”

“I’m not suffering.”

“But Senku, you--” Senku abruptly turns to her, the look of anger prominent on his facial features. [ f/n ] quickly zips her mouth closed as she looks at him, her eyes wide.

“And just because you know this, it probably makes you think you’re a specialist, right [ f/n ]? What do you even know about love? You’ve never been in a relationship before!!”

“I-I’m just telling you because I care about you!! Just be-because I haven’t been in a relationship before, doesn’t mean that I won’t worry about you, Senku!”

“If you care about me then stay out of my fucking business [ f/n ]. What I’m feeling right now has _nothing_ _to do with you_.” Senku glares at her, her [ e/c ] still wide as she was doing her best to hold her ground. She furrowed her brows as she reached her hand forward to place on his shoulder, [ f/n ] going to do her best to calm him down. 

“Senku please..I’m saying this because I—”

“Just leave me _alone_!!”

Senku’s emotions were spilling out now, rage reflecting in his eyes as his hands were clenched tightly. His shoulders were shaking as he brought his fist up and abruptly brought it down to slam against the table that they stood by, the table shaking from the force. The force was so great that the beaker shook before tipping over the edge of the table, falling and shattering into tiny pieces right at their feet. 

[ f/n ] looked up at Senku with fear in her eyes, pulling her outstretched hand back before holding it against her chest as she could feel her eyes stinging from the built up tears. She took a step back, taking another step as her shoulders were starting to shake. 

“I’m sorry..” The girl whispered as she takes another step back before turning away completely and rushes out of the classroom. Senku was breathing heavily as he could feel his heart beating against his rib cage, his eyes still fixated towards the general direction from where [ f/n ] stood. After finally taking a deep breath, he looks down at the mess before he turns around to grab a broom from the supply closet. But as he reached out to place his hand on the knob, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, his hands and shoulders suddenly shaking just a bit. 

Senku takes a step forward as he rests his forehead against the cold locker door, his free hand forming into a fist before he lets it rest against the door as well. [ f/n ]’s image of her terrified state was on repeat in Senku’s head, his stomach churning painfully as he started to grit his teeth. 

“Fuck..” Senku whispers under his breath as he slowly falls to his knees, keeping his head down as his emotions were running wild again. 

Senku is a man of science and truth. Despite living only amongst the truth, he knew the consequences he had to face in order to take the next step forward in life. But even after conquering all of his difficult consequences he has ever faced in life, the guilt that was eating him alive is probably by far the worst he’s ever felt. 

And he’ll never forgive himself for losing the closest person he’s ever had.


	2. Denial

**_denial_ ** _|_ _failure to acknowledge an unaccepting truth or emotion to admit into your conscious_

  
  


Exhausted. 

That’s what Senku felt as of late and he couldn’t stand the tiredness. He stared at his ceiling for the upteenth time as he reached over to snooze his alarm on his phone. Letting out a tired sigh, he relaxed for a minute as he let the back of his forearm rest on his eyes. But despite his lazy efforts, his curtains were pushed open and causing him to flinch from the sudden brightness entering his room. He pulls his arm away to glare at the man who was beaming a grin towards his way, his hands resting on his hips as he moves closer to nudge him.

“Come on, get up Senku. Your breakfast is going to be cold if you don’t eat it.”

“Ugh, shut up old man.”

Senku replies with a tired grunt before covering himself with his comforter. Byakuya huffs before he taps his chin, his eyes looking down at his son before a smirk rises. He already had a deduction on what could be causing his son to feel distressed, he just had to test out his theory. With quick thinking, he takes a sneaky seat on his bed before putting all of his weight on Senku, causing him to peek over the comforter and flail from the sudden pressure.

“H-Hey!! Get off of me!!”

“MY DEAREST SENKU!! LET YOUR OLD MAN GIVE YOU AFFECTION!!”

“NO, GET OFF OF ME! YOU’RE HEAVY!!”

“But I bet if it was [ f/n ]-chan you wouldn’t mind, wouldn’t you?~”

Senku was completely caught off guard from the mention of her name, his flailing coming to halt. Byakuya quickly notices this and lifts his head to make eye contact with him, his smirk bright as day. Senku just scoffs before hiding himself within his comforter again, Byakuya still resting on top of the poor boy. Byakuya hums as he rests his chin on the back of his hands, still reading the reaction he received before letting the silence kick in.

“Still hasn’t messaged you, huh?”

“...”

Byakuya hums before lifting himself off of Senku and sitting upright to process his response. Senku continues to lay in bed, his gaze towards the wall as he closes his eyes for a moment to remember the past few weeks since that incident.

**_~~~~~~_ **

_That day after cleaning up the glass in the science room, he left with a heaved sigh as he was making his way towards the school gates. But once he got there, he looked up to see Taiju’s figure waiting for him at the entrance. However, unlike normal days, he just stared at Senku with a neutral expression and with his hands at his sides. Senku huffs with a small smirk before stuffing his hands in his pockets as he starts to approach him to walk past._

_“I thought I told you to not wait up for me. By the time it gets dark, you’re probably going to get lost again big oaf.”_

_“Yuzuriha told me to stay here and wait for you while she walked [ f/n ]-chan home.”_

_Senku stops within his tracks at the mention of [ f/n ]’s name, looking ahead as he hears the sound of footsteps behind him. He starts to lead the way towards the train station again, Taiju walking beside him as they both bask within the silence while watching the sun starting to set._

_“Are you going to visit [ f/n ]-chan on the way back?”_

_Senku is silent again, both of them boarding the train car as they take a spot on the rails by the door. The white haired male exhales through his nose as he leans up against the railing and watches the city pass by. Taiju was silent and patiently waiting for his best friend to reply, looking at his direction as he also leaned against the railing across from him._

_“I’ll talk to her tomorrow. I’m probably the last person that she’d want to see right now.”_

_As Senku and Taiju leave the station and part ways towards their respectable homes, Senku stops within his tracks as he looks at the house in front of him. He reaches forward to let his hand rest on top of the gate but hesitates to push it open. Senku sighs before retrieving his hand and turning away from the house. Then with a final glance towards the room on the second floor, he faces forward to head back to his home._

_‘Just do it tomorrow, idiot. You don’t want to make any more mistakes today.’_

_When the next day arrived, [ f/n ] didn’t show up to class. He left his own classroom to visit her but was told that she didn’t come to school today. He checked his phone throughout the day and was concerned that he had no messages within his inbox, causing a crease within his brow to form. But he didn’t pay much mind towards it because Senku thought that he could just see her the next day, or the next._

_But with each passing day, she wasn’t there._

_And before he knew it, a week had passed and there was no sign of her._

_Senku had checked his phone for the thousandth time and stared at his empty inbox, locking his phone with an irritated sigh. He ran his hand through his hair as he leaned against the counter in the science lab, the breeze passing through the window as the last of the students were heading home for the day. The last student looks at Senku with a concerned expression before he calls out to him, catching his attention for a split second._

_“Are you going to be okay cleaning up the rest, President?”_

_“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Just go home.”_

_“Alright, see you tomorrow!” The student replies as he opens the door to leave. But as he was stepping out, he quickly notices a presence and steps aside before giving the other student a small head bow. She nods in return before entering the classroom, closing the door behind her as Senku busies himself with putting the flasks away._

_“You’re staying behind again?” The sound of a female voice makes him flinch before he quickly turns around, squinting his eyes at first to see who it was. Yuzuriha looked at him with her bag on her left shoulder, her hair swaying on her shoulders as the breeze was passing through. Senku continues to stare at her for a moment before he turns away to continue his task, placing the glasses altogether._

_“You’re not waiting with Taiju? I’m sure that big oaf is looking for you.”_

_Yuzuriha just stares at him before averting her vision elsewhere, looking over her shoulder just a bit as she notices the door was open ajar. After facing forward once more, she’s quick to notice that Senku was fidgeting with something in his pocket. He takes out his phone again, opening it to reveal no new messages again and clicking his tongue with annoyance. Putting his phone away, he starts to put the fiddle with the glass items before putting them away completely. Yuzuriha continues to observe him, starting to feel nervous before deciding to rip the bandaid off._

_“[ f/n ]-chan..isn’t going to be enrolled into the same highschool as us.”_

_“What..?”_

_Senku completely stops what he was doing and turns to face Yuzuriha, his composure lost and forgotten. Yuzuriha slightly averts her gaze elsewhere again as she looks back at his direction before making eye contact with him again._

_“She told you that she was moving, didn’t she?” In that instance, the faint memory of her crying face appeared within his mind and the faint whisper of her voice before she turned to run away._

_‘I’m sorry..’_

_Senku looks down at his feet before he lifts his hands, looking down at his palms before he lets out a curt laugh. His shoulders were shaking at this point, a chuckle escaping his lips as he brought his hands to his face. Yuzuriha started to panic just the slightest, Taiju finally revealing himself from behind the door and entering the classroom. He looked at his best friend with a worried expression as he hurried to stand beside Yuzuriha, listening as his laughs started to increase._

_“Tha-That’s hilarious, Yuzuriha. Who knew you were such a comedian.”_

_“But it’s true, Senku! She planned on telling you before her last day! She got accepted to sing and stuff!”_

_“A scholarship..?”_

_Senku scoffed before looking at his friends behind him, the concerned look on their faces making his chuckle disappear just the slightest. Yuzuriha continues to look at him with a concerned expression, her hair swaying from the cool breeze passing by and causing Senku to be taken aback from a similar situation he experienced._

_“Are you..laughing at [ f/n ]-chan? I thought you liked her, Senku-kun?”_

_“‘Like her’? She’s tolerable and helps with my science experiments. What more is she supposed to be?”_

_“Yo-You two were always together! I just thought that maybe--!”_

_“She’s merely just another lab assistant who has the knowledge of medicine. She isn’t anything special.”_

_“Senku!” Taiju’s emotions were starting to get the best out of him, his hands clenched into fists as he was about to take a step forward. However, Yuzuriha stopped him by tugging on his sleeve and shaking her head, Taiju looking back at her with furrowed brows before gritting his teeth and taking a step back. Senku starts to frown, his own arms crossing over his chest as he looks at his friends and makes eye contact with Yuzuriha again. The girl takes a step and pulls out a post-it note and pencil, writing something on it before placing it before him. Senku raises a brow before looking at Yuzuriha again, the girl putting her pencil back into her bag._

_“It hasn’t been long since [ f/n ]-chan’s debut but her first song was released a few days ago. She goes by this surname and the first video will appear once you look her up.”_

_There was a moment of silence before Yuzuriha turned around and started walking towards the door, Taiju looking down for a moment before following her lead and heading towards the exit as well. However, Yuzuriha stopped for a moment to look back towards the scientist, her eyes meeting his piercing red gaze._

_“If we couldn’t convince you enough, hopefully her song will help you realize something, Senku-kun.” And with her final thought, she bows her head slightly before leaving the classroom completely. Taiju watches her leave before looking back at his best friend who was starting to busy himself with the tools in the room again. Taiju huffs before he points at his direction, quickly catching Senku by surprise._

_“When you see [ f/n ]-chan again, you better apologize for the stuff you said just now! She’s more than just a student! She’s our childhood friend! And no one can replace her! Make sure you apologize and don’t forget!”_

_Taiju shouts, a pout forming on his lips as he takes his leave and not forgetting to mention about leaving first. Senku blinks before listening to their footsteps fade away, shaking his head to himself before gathering the last of the equipment that was left out. Once he looked at the note that Yuzuriha left, he read the contents before reading it outloud._

_“‘Umi’? Like the ocean? Huh, so original aren’t you [ f/n ]?”_

_Senku scoffs once more, turning away from the note before opening the locker and placing the equipment away. As he was about to close the locker, he looked down towards the bottom of the locker and looked at a small blue pouch. Staring at the bag, he kneels down to inspect it closely before reaching out to run a finger against the cloth. From the outside, he could hear the sound of broken glass pieces being moved around as he stroked his finger along the side._

_Exhaling through his nose, he stands on his feet and closes the locker before gathering his things to leave._

_On the way home, the streets were silent with the occasional sound of busy cars and distance chatter of people he was passing by. But the silence gave him the chance to be alone with his thoughts, hearing the voices of his friends and the voice of a familiar [ h/c ] haired girl._

_Senku was walking right beside a river overpass, his hands in his pockets as he was looking out towards the setting sun. He sighs to himself as he takes a seat on the grass, leaning his weight on his hands before laying down completely._

_“A scholarship for singing? Doesn’t that mean she just got recruited? I didn’t think CEO’s were that bored to even attend a middle school choir recital.” Senku huffed as he searched his bag for his earbuds. After plugging the accessory into his phone, he takes out the small piece of paper that Yuzuriha had used. Reading the contents to himself, he stuffs the piece of paper into his bag before looking up the song artist himself._

_As soon as he connected his headphones and pressed play on the video, he was instantly reminded of the familiar melody [ f/n ] hummed everytime they walked home together. He was so engrossed while listening to the song, her enchanting voice echoing ringing in his ears as the first lyric stuck with him._

_‘I like you, I couldn’t say that I like you’_

_And as the song was in the middle of starting the bridge, all of the guilt that he placed within the back burner had started to come out and started to make his heart twist with pain._

_He was reminded of the moments [ f/n ] stuck with him, despite his crude way of talking to her._

_The smile that she gave him no matter what laborious task he gave her._

_And the way she stuck around, even when he practically crushed her feelings right in front of her._

_Senku could feel his vision getting blurry as he sat up abruptly, clenching his phone with his right hand before nearly tearing his headphones off. Out of frustration, he stood to his feet and ran his hand through his hair while looking at the ombre colored sky._

_“[ f/n ] you idiot!! You go off and decide to put your medical talent to waste by becoming a singer?! You said you wanted to be a doctor!! You’re just leaving everybody behind! You belong in the lab! You’re supposed to help me with my experiments! You’re my lab assistant, you idiot!”_

_Senku screamed as he reeled his arm back and smashed his phone towards the grassy hill. Hearing a distant crack, the device slightly rolled down before stopping a few feet away from and landing with the cracked screen facing up. He was catching his breath, his shoulder heaving as he slumped down to sit on the hill once more._

_He pressed his palms to his eyes, his breath becoming shaky as he brought his knee close so he could rest his forehead on it. His face was covered and he sat there for a while in silence until a scoff escaped his lips. He pulled his hands away from his face and looked down at them, clear droplets of tears resting on his palms while the others continued to slide down his cheeks._

_“I’m the idiot..the one who didn’t recognize my feelings sooner.”_

_Giving himself a chance to collect himself, he finally wipes his tears before grabbing his things from the ground. Senku looks down at his cracked screen and [ f/n ]’s video finally coming to an end. He looks down at the device before locking it and putting it away, placing his bag on his shoulders before making his way back home._

  
  


**_~~~~~~_ **

  
  


“Come on Senku, you’re going to be late and your food is already cold! Get up already!”

“Shut up old man, I heard you the first time..”

Senku groans as he finally decides to get up for the day. Byakuya smiles as he lifts himself off of his son, the white haired teen scratching his head before getting up to fix his bed. As Byakuya observes him wandering around his room to get ready, he lets a smile grace his lips before going up to him and placing his hand on his head. Caught off guard from the sudden affection, Senku looks at Byakuya with a confused look as the older male chuckles to himself.

“Are you thinking about something weird again? It’s weird if you touch me right after..”

“No, Senku! Jesus, give me some credit here, son.” Byakuya quickly defends himself as he pulls his hand back. Senku scoffs before walking up to his desk and collecting his necessary textbooks, placing them inside his school bag. Byakuya continues to observe him for a second before he smiles and starts to make his way towards the bedroom door.

“I was just thinking of the day when you’ll make it up to [ f/n ]-chan. I’m sure that she’ll forgive you for whatever happened between you two.”

Senku stops adjusting his tie, looking through the mirror to make eye contact with Byakuya. The astronaut smiles as he crosses his arms over his chest, the smile making Senku roll his eyes in return before continuing to fix his attire for school.

“Don’t doubt yourself, Senku! I’m sure she’ll forgive you!”

“And how do you know that? Not everything is based on those TV dramas you watch all the time.”

“You’re definitely right! But, women tend to forgive the ones they love the most. So don’t doubt yourself! If you keep doing that, then [ f/n ]-chan is just going to comment about that crease of yours!”

Byakuya replies as he decides to take his leave throughout his whole reply. Senku looks at himself through the mirror and furrows his brows more. He gently massages the area between his brows and looks at his appearance one last time.

“Stupid crease..”

Senku mumbles before looking at the door while massaging the area again. 

_‘Women tend to forgive the ones they love the most.’_

After taking one final look at himself through the mirror, he finally decides to grab everything he needed before leaving for the day. Senku grabs the last of his things from his desk, taking a glance at his desk drawer that was open just ajar. He smiles at the glamorous looking concert ticket before closing it completely and leaving for school. 

It has been about 4 years since that day in the science lab with the broken flask. And within those 4 years, Senku had deducted a solution towards a theory that has been stuck in his mind for a while. 

He looked down at his phone while he took a sip from his energy drink, scrolling through an article while leaning against the school window sill. He stares at the still image of a [ h/c ] haired girl smiling at the camera, causing his own gaze to soften as a sigh escapes his lips. 

_‘After all those years of sticking around, you never asked for much did you, [ f/n ]?’_

Senku sighs as he locks his phone, taking a swig from his drink before peering down at his childhood friends from above. Closing his eyes for a moment he leans against the wall behind him and looks out towards the blue sky. The ruckus of other students chatting was zoned out as all he could hear was his own thoughts. 

_‘I need to do my part and tell you myself.’_

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as a mysterious beam of light covered the whole sky, everyone in shock as every single person was completely wiped from humanity. Senku’s vision goes dark as he could hear his own breath, his consciousness staying active until he envisions the last memory he had of her replaying in his mind. 

The sound of her laughter and her short hair playing with the wind, quickly calming his mind as he suddenly had a sense of determination within him.

_‘I need to tell you and nothing is going to stop me.’_

_Even if thousands of years will pass, my feelings will always remain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention that I was going to write another part for this one shot! however, while I was writing this, it felt kind of rushed to jump onto the Reader's POV so I wrote this to kind of set a middle ground before writing the final part c:
> 
> Thank you guys for following with this one shot! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it! I've also set up a playlist of the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter! So it gives a vision to how Reader sings and what song she 'wrote' to Senku c;
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I'll see you all in the next update for LITSW or this one! cx <3
> 
> Playlist is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhLhsD0lG6hglKcAtCHnKt6R3V4BDB8jz

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this theory on tumblr that in the manga, Senku's facial expression seemed a bit hurt when him and Taiju had successfully revived Yuzuriha. the theory also explained that Senku had realized his feelings early on but had suppressed them knowing that it will ruin his friendship with both Taiju & Yuzuriha.
> 
> so I thought that i'd write about something like this! btw if you haven't noticed yet; this takes place when both reader & Senku are in middle school! okie that's enough talking from me - i hope you enjoy!
> 
> ps. there might be a part two in the future c;


End file.
